If You Stay
by JacobTheDoucheBag
Summary: After a string of coincidences Ike and Firkle become friends. A sudden turn of events lands one of them in a dire situation, how will the other react?
"That's it i'm killing myself"I yelled through the house and slammed my bedroom door behind me I heard my mother say "Ok honey have fun". I groaned and threw myself on my bed "Everything sucks. School sucks. Home sucks. I suck"I pressed on my stereo and music started to blast out. Somehow through all the metal and screaming I managed to fall asleep.

I awoke the next day from my alarm, my stereo was off and I was tucked in. Still treating me like a kid even though I turned 16 three months ago. I got out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen my mother was already cooking and making plates "Morning"she chirped. I groaned "I hate mornings"I said sitting at the table.

"I made eggs and bacon"she set a plate down in front of me. I took a bite and stood "Done"I started walking away "Oh but baby you're gonna be so hungry later"my mom said. "No i'll be fine I can always just die of starvation"I stepped into my living room and saw my dad watching t.v. "The South Park mystery murder is still on the loose"the news report stated with some bimbo reporter. "Oh no that's bad news huh buddy"my dad said turning off the t.v. "Hopefully he'll get me and kill me"I said walking back to my room.

My dad laughed loudly "Good one son". "It's like you don't even listen to me"I shouted slamming my door. I quickly got ready and stormed out of the house "Have a great day"they both said in unison as I left. It was already snowing outside. Why wouldn't it be this is South Park?

I walked slowly to the bus stop I sighed remembering the years before when Michel would pick me up and drive me to school. I hate the bus and I hate standing in the snow. I had a slight pout but it was more of a 'bitch face' then a pout.

I stood waiting and heard the faint sounds of music playing, I glanced to my side to see someone standing there. After a couple of second I realized it was one the the jocks, Ike Broflovski a basketball player, I silently cursed he's so preppy and annoying. I involuntarily listened to the echo of his music and thought I heard something I knew but that couldn't have been true.

His music was then drowned out by the bus's motor, finally. I shifted my shoulder bag to the other shoulder I wasn't excited per say to get on the bus and go to school but I was glad I would be out of the snow. As the bus approached I noticed it was speeding. The bus zoomed by our stop and disappeared into the distance.

It was a mile to the school, my mouth fell open and I reached out but quickly dropped my hand. "What the hell"I heard from behind me, I tensed remembering he was there. "Isn't that bad luck huh?"he chuckled I turned towards him "So I guess we walk then"he smiled down at me. Why was he taller than me, or the better question is why was I smaller than half the school?

I kept my frown and went towards home, my parents probably already left and won't be back until a few hours after I get off school. "Wait Firkle"Ike said and I stopped in my tracts, he knows my name? Nothing was said for a couple of seconds and I stayed turned away from him "Aren't you going to school?"he asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

With his touch my whole body became hot in the cold winter air. I instantly blushed and took off running, I never run and from all the smoke, whether it second hand or first, I ingested at an early age I wasn't good at it but I ran fast. I quickly came upon my house and bolted inside I shut the door quickly, like he was following me though he wasn't, I was panting and I began coughing.

I dropped my bag and shed my sweater and mittens, once my hands were exposed I examined them for no particular reason. Maybe I was searching for an answer to why I reacted the way I did. I scooped up my stuff and took it to my room, closing the door behind me I dropped my stuff on the floor and laid on my bed.

"Why did I blush and get all hot?"I said looking up at my ceiling the only part of my room which was white. I hated it. I've asked plenty of times to paint it my my mother said no I already painted my walls black. I turned on my side and stared at my favorite poster "He just tapped me"I said.

"Why does he know my name I never even came in contact with him"I sighed angrily I decided I didn't want to think about all this right now and I turned on my stereo. Within a few minutes I was asleep. Someone shook me from my sleep and I opened my eyes to my mother's face over mine "Dinner"she smiled and I sighed.

"Why must you wake me and bring me back to reality"I sat up and she backed away a couple of steps. "Cause we're having pasta and potatoes"she clapped her hands once and turned to leave. I sighed again at how she doesn't listen to anything I say. I trudged to the dinner table and sat down, the pasta was with Alfredo sauce and the potatoes were mashed.

I ate about half the plate, which is a lot for me, my mother and father talking about work. I stood and they looked at me "I'm going to my room"I said and my mom frowned "Why don't you stay it's movie night"she gave the name movie night a sing song voice.

"I'd much rather sit in my abyss of darkness and loneliness than sit and watch mindless stupidity"I turned away from them and continued on. "Ok just remember it's a school night don't stay up past your bed time kiddo"my dad laughed. I groaned and slammed my door I flopped on my bed, why must they forsaken me and pretend i'm not saying the words I am?

Every time I talk it's like they hear a completely different thing, it's driving me nuts! I remembered some homework that was due today, stupid bus driver what the hell. My mind flashed the memory of Ike touching me and I blushed deep crimson again. "Ugh"I groaned out and flipped to my stomach. With nothing better to do I did my favorite pass time, I slept.

The morning came as the one before it with my mother waking me and making me breakfast, this morning I had waffles or a couple of bites of waffles. After I finished eating I stood "I need a ride to school"I said emotionless "Why? What happened to the bus"my mother asked concerned.

"Yesterday it completely passed my stop"I said nonchalant. She gasped "Well i'll have a talk with the school in the mean time hop in the car"she smiled widely. We drove through the fog, at least it wasn't snowing this morning. We stopped in front of the school and I got out "Have a great day baby. I love you"she yelled out the window as she drove off.

I gave her the finger and walked to my class I was just about to walk into class when I heard a voice call my name. I don't have friends who could be calling me, I reluctantly turned. The halls were empty for the most part, save for the late kids running to class. "Firkle"Ike smiled "Glad I caught you"my breath hitched in my throat my body started to heat up.

"Here you dropped this when you ran off yesterday"he handed me a button that used to be on my bag. As he handed it to me our hands touched a little and my body went completely hot. My face also heated up and I turned away quickly and entered the class I heard him say "Oh ok bye"and his footsteps leaving.

The rest of the day was uneventful and throughout the day I consistently glanced at the button which Ike gave back to me. I got into my car and sat quietly "How was school"my mother asked driving home. "It sucked"I said absentmindedly messing with that button. "Did you paint anything in art?"she asked glancing over with a smile "Death and suffering"I responded.

"Watch any educational movies"she asked cheery "Sex and violence"I stated. "That's wonderful"I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white. We stopped in the driveway and I slammed my car door and stormed into the house going directly to my room. Once inside my room I closed my door and wished I had a lock. I started to punch my pillow "I hate her. I hate him. I hate them"I screamed.

I grabbed my bag I like throwing it and seeing all the papers fly. I caught a glance of that button and dropped the bag. I quickly grabbed it and examined it my face instantly went red, why does he have to be so nice? I fell on my bed and pushed my face into a pillow. There was a knock at my door making me jump I slipped the pin into my jacket pocket and opened the door. "What do you want for dinner tonight. You pick"my mom chirped and smiled "Human souls"I said angrily "How about hamburgers"she responded with a huge smile.

My eyes went wide and twitched a little "How-, why-, why do you do this to me?"I said kinda shaking. "How do you say the opposite every time!"I yelled my hands flying to my head and clutching my hair. "I can't take this anymore"I pushed past her and rushed to the front door. My dad opened it and I pushed past him too. "Whoa Firkle come back"he yelled. I started running down the street I ran as far I could go.

As far away as I can go. I found myself near the school so I decided to go to my tree, the place where I sit at lunch. The sky was still bright maybe an hour to sunset. I finally got to my spot and sat down in silence or so I thought until just a minute later I heard group of people. I looked around the tree to see the basketball team leaving the gym.

I watched as they walked out each one talking to someone or a group my eyes scanned the people hating each and every one of them until my eyes landed on Ike. My face went red, crap I forgot he was on the team, perfect fucking timing Firkle. I turned back behind the tree hoping he didn't see me, he shouldn't have he was talking to friends.

Voices started to die down meaning the people were getting far away or leaving. I let out a sigh of relief until "Firkle"Ike's head popped around the corner and he gave a crooked smile. I jumped a little "Hey mind if I sit with you"he said plopping down next to me. "I never said yes"I said quietly and he laughed making me blush more "Yeah I guess that's true. So what are you doing out here at this time?"he asked tilting his head and looking at me.

"Trying to get away from the strangling ties of family"I half explicated him to act like my parents and pretend to hear something else. "Oh parents are getting on your nerves. Yeah I get that"I rolled my eyes "Not like me"I stated bitterly. "My parents make me study everyday to become a doctor. It's pretty harsh, what do yours do?"I sighed a little.

"They completely don't listen to me and pretend to hear a whole different thing when I talk"he made a pained noise "That's pretty bad"he said laughing. My lips made a smile "But your parents aren't always bad"I rolled my eyes at that "I wish everyday of my life that I was born as someone else"I said.

He made a face that I can't really describe almost like a pained face"Well that's terrible cause then I wouldn't be able to meet Firkle. I would meet someone else, someone boring". My eyes widened a little and my face heated up even more "Hey do you like My Chemical Romance"he asked.

I looked up "Yeah"I said skeptically and he smiled then handed me a headphone. I put it in and Helena played I blinked twice "I didn't think you'd like this kind of music"I stated and he shrugged. "Yeah I also like some pop bands but I'm mostly into Alternative"a small smile spread on my face. We continued listening and in unison sang "What's the worst thing I could say. Things are better if I stay"he laughed and I joined in a little I noticed a small snowflake fall and land on my shoe.

"Oh I guess I should get home"Ike said standing "Hey wanna walk together". I didn't really answer I just gave a small shrug and we began walking we talked a little but most of the walk was in silence just enjoying the quietness. After a while of walking I saw my house first there was a police car in front of it. "Whoa what's going on"Ike asked and I shrugged we crossed the street and I opened the door "Firkle"my mom shouted and enveloped me in a hug "Where were you son we were so worried"Ike still stood in the doorway quietly.

"I was enjoying the quietness and pretending I was dead"I stated and my mother hugged me again "I'm so happy your back". I pushed her off and turned embarrassed towards Ike who was gone I felt kind of disappointed. "I know you just got back so let's have dinner. Thank you officer". The man tipped his hat and left. My mom dragged me over to the dinner table and I sat down.

She set a plate with a burger on it down in front of me. I sighed "What do you not like it. I can make something else"my mom quickly went back to the kitchen "It's fine I wasn't expecting what I wanted anyway". My mother sat back down and I reluctantly took a bite "So Firkle who was that with you when came home"I flinched a little and took another bite.

"Oh that's just Ike he was at basketball practice while I was sitting at the school"I took another bite "So you made a friend"my mother smiled and clapped her hands. "No"I said around my mouth full my dad cocked an eyebrow "You're not friends?"he asked and I shook my head since my mouth was full again. I swallowed my last bite and stood up "I'll be in my void"I turned and left.

Before I entered my room I remembered I wanted a glass of water and maybe I could sneak a knife into my room for when I get mad, I stab my walls sometimes. I turned and started walking but heard my parents talking "He ate his whole plate"my mother sounded surprised, oh crap I did eat my whole plate.

"Yeah and he barley said anything"my dad cleared his throat "Different". I closed my eyes a little in frustration, at least they know i'm saying the things I am, i'm not crazy. "I guess he thinks about other things when he talks about that Ike kid"and the conversation turned a different way. I backed away and quickly walked to my room I closed the door "I-I"I started but couldn't finish "God what is he doing to me"I fell on my bed and groaned. I closed my eyes and quickly dozed off. Sleeping always clears my head.

The next day I ate only one bite of breakfast and walked to the bus stop. I secretly hoped Ike would be there but he wasn't. The bus came on time and I got to all my classes fine finally lunch came and I walked with my trey through the lunch room. I usually sit alone outside away from everyone else by the tree.

I walked passed the jock table and glanced at Ike. He was sitting at the end and I blushed "Firkle"he said standing "Wanna sit with us"he smiled and I didn't bother looking at the others. "Oh no come on Ike the goth kid"someone said and another commented something else along the lines of "He's a loser". Ike turned back to them and I started walking "Hey guys Firkle's my friend and if he can't sit with us then i'll sit with him".

I stopped "Aww boo"someone said "No don't man just leave him"someone else added. I heard a trey being picked up and Ike meet my side he tilted his head down to me and smiled. I rushed to a table in the back and he came right behind me I quickly sat and he sat on the opposite side of me.

"What are you doing"I said kind of angry "I wanted to sit with you"he said and shrugged a little. He began opening a juice "I don't need a pity friend i'm fine"he looked up. "I'm not doing this out of pity I like hanging out with you"he smiled and drank his juice. "So wanna hang out after school"he said setting his now empty juice on the table. He actually wanted to hang out but why?

"Yeah ok but I get to pick the place"for some reason I really did want to hang out with him. "Sounds good"he smiled, he does that a lot I don't understand why. The bell rung and everyone started to leave including Ike and I. The rest of the day flew by quickly and we got out I pushed the last textbook into my locker and closed it. I turned and began leaving the school I saw my mother's car but hesitated, where's Ike?

"Hey Firkle"I heard behind me and turned Ike stood "Ready"he asked and I held up my finger. I quickly walked to my mother's car "I'm gonna hang out with a friend i'll see you later"I said quickly and her smile grew. I returned to Ike and he smiled "So where are we going"he began walking towards the cars. "Um the wash"he laughed "Sounds awesome"he pulled something out of his pocket and a car unlocked. "Get it"he said opening the door I got in and looked around amazed.

"What don't you drive? You're sixteen right?"I nodded "My parent won't let me"he nodded a little and started driving. We got there pretty quickly, quicker than if we were on foot, and he parked the car outside of the entrance. "Come on"I said and slipped into the gate he followed and we walked a little. We walked side by side and passed a old hobo who was talking to himself. I pressed myself closer to Ike and continued walking.

There was talking and I squinted "Firkle is that you"Herrietta yelled and waved, I sighed. "Maybe we should go"I turned and he continued forward I sighed, I guess were doing this. We stopped in front of the group of goths "Hey long time no see"Pete said "Yeah that's because you guys never bother"I said crossing my arms. "Who's this. He doesn't look very goth"Michel asked eyeing him with a weird look.

"This is Ike and he's not goth"I clenched my teeth he waved and smiled "Why did you bring him here he's not a goth"Michel's voice got louder. My hand clenched in fists "Cause he's my friend and I can do what I want"I yelled. Ike placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched a little, he touch still makes my whole body hot.

There was scream from behind and the hobo shot up and ran towards us. "What the"Herrietta said and Pete let out a small yelp, the man pulled out a knife and lunged towards us. "Take Firkle he's younger"Michel yelled pushing me at the man I stumbled into the man and he put his around my neck holding me in place. "Nobody move, everyone quiet or the kid gets it"he said stepping back a few steps.

He backed both of us onto a high ledge and held the knife to my neck. Tears stung my widened eyes "Call the police and tell them where we are. Tell them if they try anything the kid is dead"he yelled and Michel did as he said. After a couple of seconds there were sirens the man was shaking and tossing his head he whispered "Shut up"over and over. I looked down with fearful and teary eyes "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna".

"Fine i'll do it"the man yelled, who is he talking to, "Please let him go"Ike yelled and the man pressed the knife hard to my throat I knew it was already cutting the skin slightly. I closed my eyes waiting for it to all be over as the man shifted. Everything was in slow motion and I remembered all the greatest times in my life, most involved the past few days.

"Wait"a voice yelled "Take me instead"I opened my eyes to see Ike standing firm not far away. "Ike no!"I yelled and the man grimaced "Firkle"he said and jumping towards the man. I was throw out of the man's arm and flung off of the ledge and onto the floor everything hurt but I pulled myself up.

Ike tried to fight the knife out of the man's hand but the man made a quick movement downwards and the knife sunk itself into Ike's stomach. "Ike!"I yelled tears falling freely Herrietta grabbed me and held me back "Let me go he's dying. Let me go"I screamed and Ike instantly grabbed his stomach red stained his clothes and dripped through his hand.

The man grabbed him and restrained him Ike looked directly into my eyes, swallowed hard, he smiled softly at me I screamed in horror and the man pulled a gun out and raised the gun to Ike's head his eyes twitching "I'm not insane". The man began talking to himself again Ike was starting to become limp losing dangerous amounts of blood. I thrashed against Herrietta and Pete joined her in holding me down. I closed my eyes tight I couldn't see anything through all the tears anyway.

There was a loud blood stopping, ear piercing, death bringing gun shot and my eyes flew open. The wind blew a little and both Ike and the man fell to the concrete. "Ike"I screamed again and Herrietta and Pete let me go. I ran over and fell to my knees Ike didn't have any gun wounds but the man did I looked over and saw a police man holding a gun and a few rushing towards Ike and I.

There were paramedics and police everywhere someone pushed me away and I fell on my butt. Everything was silent to me they lifted Ike into a ambulance the rest of us were returned home quickly and I walked inside my house with big eyes and a blank shocked face.

My mother and father hugged me tightly but I reminded blank and shocked. Once in my room I just sat on my bed staring at my wall expressionless. How could Ike do that? Why would he do that for me? He saved my life and I would repay him in anyway I could.

My mother opened my door letting in light though I didn't blink or move just continued staring into the blackness that was my wall. I did this all night without a wink of sleep "Honey"she asked stepping close to me "It's time for breakfast". I turned towards her and she jumped a little "I'm not hungry"I said in a monotone. "Ok well the hospital called they said your friend Ike can have visitors do you wanna go".

I snapped out of my daze and stood up quickly "He's ok!"I ran out and towards the door "Honey wait up i'll drive you"my mom said grabbing my coat. I rushed outside and got in the car she entered quickly after me and we rushed to the hospital. I almost jumped out of the moving car and ran into the hospital "Ike. Ike Broflovski"the nurse told me a random number then scribbled it down and handed the piece of paper to me.

My mother didn't even have a chance to get into the hospital before I was off looking for his room. I searched for a little while but finally found it "Room 112"I stated and looked inside. There was one other person, someone I didn't really know but I knew his name. "Kyle?"I asked while opening the door and peaking inside. "Oh hi um"he stood quickly "Firkle"I said and his eyes widened "Firkle"he whispered and glanced towards Ike.

"I was with him during the um accident"I stepped towards the bed there was a tube in his mouth pumping air and an I.V. attached to his arm a few other wires and tubes were on him too. I pressed my lips together "How is he"I stood directly next to him on his left side. "Well the doctors say he will need a lot of time to heal but they say he's very strong and he will make it"Kyle was getting chocked up while talking.

I took in a big gulp of air "How hurt is he"I asked even though I knew "He was stabbed directly in the stomach and there was a lot of internal bleeding". Tears fell from his eyes "I'm sorry"he said and rushed out of the room I stared at Ike and tears slid down my cheeks. "Why Ike?"I raised my voice but still stayed quiet enough. I watched his chest rise and fall with fake air I lost my balance and fell back onto the chair Kyle was sitting in before.

My whole body shook with sobs and I pressed my face into the sheets of his bed. I clutched my hair he didn't deserve this I did, he deserves way better why is he friends with me? I cried for what seemed like hours until I heard a knock on the door "Firkle"I heard Kyle's voice and raised my head. I probably looked like hell, my eyeliner smeared my eyes red and puffy. "Before Ike was brought into surgery I was with him and he woke up for a couple seconds. He-"there was a short pause "Said your name"my eyes went wide and I looked back at him.

With that the nurse told us both to leave and that we could return tomorrow. I did return the next day this time Kyle wasn't there but there were several baskets, balloons, flowers, cards, and candy all over his room. The perks of being popular I guess, although there were tons things nobody bothered to stay with him. I sat down and noticed the tube in his mouth was gone my mouth opened slightly a nurse so happened to enter the room and jump a little when seeing me.

"Oh dear you startled me"she said and placed a check board on the edge of the bed. "Where did the tube go"I asked and she smiled "He didn't need it his lungs weren't damaged and his breathing was going well so we took it out he's a surprisingly fast healer". I looked back and smiled the door closed and I noticed I was alone again. It was a very good chance he would wake up within the week the doctor told me on my way out.

The next day when I arrived I was alone again a few extra cards and balloons were added but no one again. I sat in my normal seat beside the bed and laid my head down, I got no sleep last night I couldn't stop thinking about Ike. How he saved me, and I wondered why still. I know it's very hopeful for him to wake up but I couldn't help worrying right at the moment. I put him in the hospital, tears pricked my eyes and I let them fall being tired to try to conceal them I again put my face in the sheets.

For some reason the smell made me happy made me cry a little less hard. It smelled like him. I felt a hand rest on my head and I shot up Ike's chocolate eyes stared at me and a small smile played on his lips. I was speechless and so happy I stood and flopped my body onto his hugging him and crying hard. "Ow"he said and flinched his hand pushing me away and resting on his stomach. "Sorry"I said quickly he smiled and shook his head. I had been wanting to tell him so many things and ask so many questions since he was placed in here but now that he was awake I was speechless.

"Ike. Why?"I managed to squeak out he bit his bottom lip "Cause I would rather go through death so you could go through life than go through life myself knowing you went through death". I couldn't stop the tears from falling "You saved my life and I-I can't even repay you"I sobbed out and he smiled. "You can by being happy. I wanna see you happy Firkle, permanently"he was just so nice my eyes watered more.

I quickly leaned forward and caught his lips on mine he was shocked for just a second then his hands went to my shoulders and he held me there. The kiss was only a minute long and I wanted it to be longer but we both pulled away for air. The smile on his face was goofy and made me laugh and he called my laugh cute making me blush.

While he was recovering in the hospital I came in everyday after school and during weekends. I popped my head into his room and saw him sitting up watching t.v. I opened the door and smiled. Seems that after the kiss i've been doing a lot more of that lately. "Hey"he chirped holding up his arms for a hug and I gladly gave him one.

He pecked me on the lips making me blush "So how's school"he asked it seems like every time I come in nobody is here with him and it makes me sad. "Terrible as usual but I brought lunch"I held up the small basket of food I brought and he smiled his dimples showing. We ate the sandwiches I made and the nurse told me visiting hours were over. This routine continued for the next month as he recovered then finally I came with his older brother to get him out on the first Friday of the new month.

"So glad to be up and outside"he yelled happily stretching "Careful"Kyle said clicking his car's alarm off. I stopped "Well I better start heading home have a nice dinner"I smiled and Ike stopped too. "Can't you join my family for dinner"he looked very hopeful and I fought with myself about whether or not to go. "No it's your first dinner with them i'll come over in a couple of days though"Ike groaned.

"Ok"he said slowly and softly "I guess I understand"he looked so sad like a puppy that I just kicked. It was heartbreaking. Kyle jumped in quickly "Why don't you join us mother loves company"he smiled "Would it really be ok"I asked and Kyle nodded. "Ok"I said and Ike instantly perked up. "Oh great"he said hugging me tight and swaying a little "Ok you're gonna hurt yourself. Or me"I laughed and he gave me a big kiss on the cheek making me blush.

We got in his brother's car both Ike and I in the back seat with his arm around me making my head lean on his shoulder, ok maybe that was me. The drive was short and I kind wished it was longer because I didn't want to move from that position but his car pulled into his driveway and we got out.

"Oh my baby is back"his mom yelled hugging him tightly and kissing him all over the face. I giggled at how he struggled to get away and how she kept kissing him. "Mom you're embarrassing me"he yelled and she let him go, Kyle chucked and their father hugged him. "So glad you're back buddy"his father said making Ike smiled "Mom, dad this is Firkle"he grabbed my hands and pulled me over against my will, for someone who just got out of the hospital he was strong.

"Oh yes we heard all about you on the news before my baby's accident"his mother said making my awkward smile drop. I bet they blame me for his accident and I bet they would hate knowing Ike and I are a thing. Wait are we, we must be we kiss all the time, right? "Wasn't it great that I was there to protect him see how tiny he is"Ike poked my side and I flinched. Nobody said anything for a while until someones phone broke the silence.

"That's me"Kyle said answering it "Hey baby"he answered, is Kyle dating someone? "Stan I can't understand you. The florist what!?"he began breathing deeply. He hung up and his mother asked "What's wrong bubby"Kyle unlocked his car again "There"he spoke between breaths "Are. No. White. Roses"he said getting in the car and driving off. "Oh weddings"he father said chucking and going inside "Well let's eat. Firkle are you joining us"I tensed at her and nodded.

We all sat at the table and she held out her hands, oh yeah they prey. Everyone grabbed hands and his parents closed their eyes and his mother began the preyer. Ike kept his eyes open smiling I looked at him confused and he winked making me blushed again, crap gotta stop doing that. We began eating it was a simple dinner mashed potatoes and steak already cut.

"So baby how was the hospital"his mother asked after sipping her drink "It was great"Ike smiled and his mother cocked an eyebrow. "Firkle came to see me everyday"Ike looked over to me and I tensed again. "I would think so"his mother said "Well that was very nice of Firkle"his father said nodding at me.

"Yeah, you know how you guys came before work really early in the mornings, well Firkle came when I was actually awake"Ike sounded cheer but the sentence was actually really mean. "Well i'm sorry we tried to come out as best as we could it just hurt us so much"his father placed a hand over Ike's and had a kind smile.

"I just wish you guys would have come when Firkle did so you guys could meet earlier"Ike said smiling at his dad, it seems like his dad is very understanding and his mother had her fist clenched around her fork and knife while she cut her steak even more.

"So who else came to see you in the hospital"his dad asked then took a bite. "Well Kyle came a few times too but with the wedding he's real busy so it was pretty much just you guys and Firkle here"Ike turned to me and smiled. Why does he keep talking about me? "Well we all can't be Firkle can we"his mother shouted slamming her fork and knife down on the table.

"It was because of him you were in there in the first place"she shouted more and I shook a little, it was true if I was more competent I would have seen him coming and escaped. "Mother it's not his fault he didn't make me save him. Besides I wanted too Firkle is special to me and I didn't want to see him hurt"that made me smile. He really does care about me.

"Excuse me"Ike stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me through the house. We stopped in a room and he closed the door then locked it, I looked around. The room had a few posters of sports teams, a few of video games, a few pop bands, and a few rock bands. His room was the living embodiment of all teenage boy personalities minus the blatant sexualities.

"I'm sorry Firkle"he said sitting on his bed I walked over to him and got on my knees in front of him. I leaned up and kissed him, the kiss lasted for a few seconds then I pulled away "What was that for?"he asked. I smiled "Cause you care. You risked you life for me, you could have died". "Well because you are special"he gave me a small smile "And what's the worst thing I could say. Things are better if _you_ stay"he ended that sentence with a small kiss.


End file.
